


Infected!Levi x Infected!Reader Mindless

by IvoAsemin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Turned Into Mindless Titan, Desperation, Disease, F/M, Mystery, Sorrow, Suspense, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoAsemin/pseuds/IvoAsemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in empty ruins of a random town outside the walls with no memory of what has happened. Only the Captain is by your side, the only other sign of living is the huge clocktower that ticks your remaining life time away. Because there is only one thing you and Levi know for sure: You are going to turn into mindless titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected!Levi x Infected!Reader Mindless

Some Manga-Spoilers, sort of.

 

Since there is no valid information of how exactly titans are created without them getting the special serum injected when they are humans, I will treat the process like some sort of "zombie"-virus in this story in order to work out^^

Enjoy!

_

 

How did you end up here?

Why did you end up here?

What had happend?

The details of your most recent memories became rather blurry for a few moments, twisting themselves, forming another realities, fake realities.  
You pressed your eye lids closed, trying to breath normally and calmly, counting each shaky hovering of your chest.  
Why did your breathing go so uneven? Was it panic...or something else? Why did you have this feeling as if something was swelling inside of you, threatening to burst you open? Was it fear...or something else?

"(F/n), just keep your eyes open a little longer, okay?"

That voice...

"Hey, are you done for already? Come on, you are stronger than that! Just...a few more minutes!"

Levi...

Something cold and wet was getting splashed in your face. Your senses reacted and your eyes fluttered fully open. God, you felt so hot...  
As if the Captain had read your thoughts, he lifted his hand to your forehead, holding it there for a few secondes. His expression did not change the slightest bit, he didn't say anything. Yet you knew that your skin was probably burning hot. Even stronger than before. The fever seemed to eat you up from inside out. He probably did not feel much better by now. Humanity's strongest would not break as quickly as your "average" body, though.

Still, however heroic he tried to fight it, not even humanities strongest would be able to win over this enemy. This enemy that was creeping into your flesh, your veins, your blood, your soul.

"Where are the others?"

"Gone, just like there were ten minutes ago when you asked the last time."

"Where are we?"

"I still don't know, (F/n)"

Your eyes wandered around the area. Levi and you were leaning against a water pump and a tray that was placed near the wall of a rotten house wall.  
Apparently, the two of you were on a small town square. The houses looked strange...similair to the houses inside the walled cities but more...futurristic? Still, they were all in ruins. There was absolutly no sound to be heard except your breathing and the pounding of your heart that sounded loudly, way too loudly in your ears.

"(F/n), how much do you remember? Of what has happend in the last few hours?"

You swallowed, it hurt, and wiped the cold sweat off of your forehead.

"N-Nothing. It's like- like I woke up from a dream to find myself here."

Levi sighed deeply.

"That's been your condition for the last three hours, and the intervals of you passing out are getting shorter-"

Suddenly he broke off and started to cough, shaking violently.  
Shocked, you tried to move in to him, to grab his shoulders, to stop them from shaking but it took you a massive amount of strength to simply put your hands on his shoulders at all.

"I- I am fine...", Levi said weakly, trying to hide his hand which he had covered his mouth with from you.  
You catched a short glance at an obviously reddened palm.

"What...is happening to us...?", you pressed out with your last bit of strength.

Your heart sunk deep at your next thought.

"We are dying, aren't we? Levi?"

Levi swallowed hardly. But he started to speak again.  
That was just Levi. Not surpressing the truth, however cruel it was.

"I believe that is not quite how it is gonna turn out. I'm sorry."  
"What are..."

You looked at him, puzzled. Just what had happened? Why couldn't you remember?

"I believe- we are gonna turn. Into them. Remember that disease that Eren's father cured? I believe we are getting a taste of it right now."

Pictures of the giant, humanoid, flesh-eating monsters appeared in your mind.  
We are gonna turn. Into them.

No. No.  
How?  
Why? What happend?

You screamed those words out, your throat feeling like it was ripping, you breaking into a coughing-fit, spitting blood onto the stinking street.  
Levi was simply sitting next to you on the ground, leaning against the wall and waiting for your coughing and spitting to stop. It wasn't in his power to stop it.

"Doesn't matter, does it? You will forget in a few minutes anyways. And I will too probably."

Just now you actually realized that he looked broken. Broken beyond repair. There was no facade, nothing there to hide it. He was done for, hopeless, defeated.  
Your mind tried it's best to grasp any thought, any silver lining but there was nothing left but bleakness. You believed him. If the Captain says it, it must be so. He had never jumped to vague conclusions that could frighten his soldiers unnecessary. What was even worse was that apparently, it was not the first time he had told you this. His resegnation in his voice hinted that he had explained it to you before in the last few hours, but you had passed out again and again, not remembering anything when regaining conciousness, Levi fearing that you would not open your eyes again at all. Instead you would wake up as a...

Minutes passed and hot tears were streaming down your face. So that was your final destination then. You would roam this earth as one of those monsters. Mindless. Brain-dead. Possibly killing your comrades-

A panic attack made it's way through your mindset. Your breathing came in quick gasps. You couldn't think of it further or you would lose your mind in those last precious minutes that you got to spend as a human. Your eyes were twitching in every possible direction, trying to find something you could distract yourself with. Something, anything. Just not Levi, who was sitting next to you with dead eyes, not moving or speaking. Maybe he had lost his mind already? You just could not bear to look at him.

Instead you lifted your face up a little higher, looking around the town square. It was not a town located behind the walls, that was sure. Where were you? Did you and Levi get lost on an expedition? Who would leave him behind? What had happend to the others? There was no sense in asking Levi. Maybe he wouldn't even realize that you had spoken to him. He had also not given you much of an answer when you had asked...ten minutes ago? Hours ago? You did not know how much time had passed so far.

Suddenly a noise fought it's way into your conciousness. A loud tick tock kind of noise. A...clock?

Your eyes went narrow to make out the clocktower that was about 30 meters away from the two of you. The long clockhand that was ticking for the secondes was responsible for the noise. It had not been ticking before, you were sure of it. Also, since when did clocks of clocktowers have hands that ticked for the secondes? Weren't there normally only hands for the minutes and hours?

"L-"  
God, the strength that you needed to even form a single word.

"Levi...that clocktower...what does it mean?"

Levi moved his head up, looking at the tower, his eyes still as dull as before.

"I don't know.", he said. "To be honest, I am too afraid to ask myself what it could mean. I...am scared, (F/n). I am...scared to death."

He looked at you know, his eyes wide and glossy now, like that of a panicing child.  
Your breathing nearly stopped at this sight.

"Everything, everything would be better than this...Why...just why...", his voice broke. What came next was even worse: he openly started to sob. Captain Levi, humanity's strongest was crying desperately.

You moved in to him, so close that your sleeve was stroking his arm and with the very last bit of strength, you wrapped your arms around his shaking form. Tears were starting to fall off your cheeks again.

"I am here with you.", you whispered to him.

All questions, why you were about to turn, why it was the two of you alone of all people, why the others were gone, why the clock was ticking, were not important anymore. Soon nothing of that would matter anymore.

The sunset came, tinting the world in a deep red. The clock kept ticking. And at some point, your eyes and that of Levi were closing forever...and new eyes fluttered open. Huge eyes, beastly eyes, hungry eyes, glowing eyes. And at that moment, the clockhands stood still.

The soldiers of the mankind that was living in the walled reign would never find out what happend to you or Levi. No one would ever recognize who of those man-eating, cruel and mindless giants used to be humanity's strongest or the heroic (F/n) (L/n).

 

Let's be all poetic and lose our minds together.


End file.
